Auction
by annlty
Summary: Tidak ada upacara kelulusan disini. Jika para petinggi itu menginginkan jasamu, maka kau bisa keluar dari tempat ini. / Lee Haechan, si Ketua Murid. Dan Mark Lee, siswa baru yang tidak pantas ada disini. / GS! / NCT / MarkHyuck / MarkChan / Jaeyong / and Other / DLDR! / GS! Uke
1. chapter 1

Beginning ??

a

u

c

t

i

o

n

"Anak baru itu bukan berasal dari kalangan seperti kita? ",

"Percaya padaku, Dia bisa membeli kita semua semudah Dia membalik telapak tangan... "

m

a

r

k

h

y

u

c

k

"Aku menjadi Ketua Murid bukan tanpa alasan, Tuan."

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku bisa merusak semua alasan itu? "

j

a

e

y

o

n

g

"Kasus ini murni bunuh diri."

"Ini bukan bunuh diri, tapi bukan juga pembunuhan."

n

c

t

"Patung Dua Sayap yang ada di ujung jalan sana adalah 'Alarm Mati' kota ini, kau tau kenapa?"

a

u

c

t

i

o

n

"Tidak ada pengadilan. Pelaku akan langsung di eksekusi."

b

y

a

n

n

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku belum menemukan alasan yang tepat, untuk percaya atau tidak padamu."

a

l

o

h

a

To be Continued ?

Hai.. saya Ann, new comer yang gak tau diri.. ini berantakan pasti, soalnya diketik pake HP..

Saya suka baca, semua hal saya baca.. tapi kebanyakan ya seperti Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, dan lainnya.

Saya suka Markhyuck, Jaeyong , dan lainnya (sesuai suasana).. jujur saya buat cerita ini jadi GS , saya suka baca YAOI.. tapi entahlah, ketika saya buat YAOI malah jadinya aneh..

Adakah yang tertarik cerita ini??

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.. tapi mohon sertakan saran dalam setiap kritik.. Terimakasih


	2. The Beginning

The Beginning

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

Daedalus.

Apakah ada yang tau, apa atau siapa itu Daedalus?

Dan kenapa semua murid harus angkat topi untuk Daedalus?

'Daedalus School'

Sekolah Daedalus

Hah!

Tolol!

Tempat ini adalah sampah. Semuanya sampah.

Pemuda berparas pucat yang sedang menatap hamparan luas tanah gersang di depannya kembali menghembuskan nafas kesal.

Merutuki cara kerja otak, hati, dan mulut miliknya yang penuh kesialan. Kenapa juga dia harus ada disini. Seharusnya dia ada di sekolah tinggi, meneruskan mimpinya (dulu, karena sekarang dia tak lagi punya mimpi) untuk menjadi seperti Kakak Laki-laki nya. Bukan terdampar di tempat menyedihkan seperti ini.

Tempat yang penuh hal-hal aneh dan bodoh.

"Hei, Mark Lee!"

Nah, kan. Ini adalah salah satu hal bodoh yang dia maksud tadi.

"Ini pertemuan lelang pertama-mu semester ini. Cepat turun, dan jangan buat masalah! "

Kalian lihat? Pertemuan lelang, dan percaya atau tidak, kegiatan ini menduduki peringkat teratas daftar 'sampah' di tempat ini.

"Apa kau tiba tiba menjadi tuna wicara? ", dan gadis berambut coklat tua di samping nya ini adalah 'Si Peringkat Dua' daftar sampah itu.

"Demi Tuhan, apa aku perlu menendang-mu kebawah? ", Mark tidak perlu tau dan tidak peduli bagaimana raut wajah manusia menyebalkan di samping nya itu. Mata kelamnya masih menatap hamparan gersang yang jauh di depan nya.

Satu sentakan kuat di bahu kirinya membuat dia tersadar, bahwa 'Si Peringkat Dua' belum menyerah,

"Aku tidak peduli kau dari keluarga macam apa. Tapi tidakkah kau punya hati bahwa pertemuan ini begitu penting untuk orang orang sepertiku! ", ini tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, suara cempreng itu membuat telinganya berdengung dengung.

"Hei. Lee Haechan," suaranya berat dan dalam. "Kalau kau tau peetemuan ini begitu penting untuk kelangsungan hidupmu. Kenapa kau tidak turun dan berusaha 'menjual' dirimu? ",sekarang pandangan matanya jatuh pada paras mungil gadis di sampingnya tadi.

"Dan kenapa kau harus menghabiskan tenaga untuk menendangku ke acara sampah itu? "

Bullshit. Menendang katanya? Bahkan betis gadis itu tidak lebih besar dari lengan tangannya.

Satu detik,

Dua detik,

Tiga detik,

"Oh.. Kau tau namaku rupanya. Kupikir kau adalah babon yang hanya bisa melihat dan bernafas",

Apa?

"Nah, karena kau tau namaku, aku yakin kau tau siapa aku," suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar, "turun. Dan jangan buat aku menuang racun di makan malam mu nanti. "

To be Continued.

*

*

*

*

*

*

Saya sudah bilang kalau ini GS kan?

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mau meninggalkan jejak.

p. s. Ini saya publish juga di wattpad, judul yang sama, tapi di akun AnnSnitch.. mungkin lebih enak baca disana, karena saya ketik pake HP.. disini kadang susah edit nya..


	3. Auction Meeting

Hening masih menyelimuti ruangan itu. Alih-alih mencekam, aura penasaran lebih dominan disini.

Seorang gadis bersurai coklat tua itu terus menyapukan pandangan nya ke setiap sudut ruangan. Bibir tipisnya tak berhenti mendumal kesal,

"Ini sudah lewat delapan menit. Apa dia benar benar ingin diracuni," lirihnya kesal.

"Ada masalah, Ketua?" pemuda berambut ikal disamping kanannya mungkin menyadari tingkah gelisah Ketua Murid ini.

"Tidak ada masalah besar, Choi Junhong. Hanya kalau si Babon itu terlalu bodoh untuk membuat kekacauan hari ini."

Tatapan matanya masih melekat padapintu masuk siswa di ujung ruangan, menunggu si Babon yang mungkin saja mendadak muncul dan melakukan aksi akrobat yang kelewat bodoh dan gila.

"Ah... Murid baru itu, ya? Ini pertemuan pertama nya kan?" kata Junhong, "Mungkin pertemuan ini tidak penting bagi nya, mengingat fakta bahwa dia berasal dari keluarga yang... Yah, seperti itulah."

Terpujilah mulut besar Choi Junhong dan bakat bergosip nya.

"Anak baru itu bukan berasal dari kalangan seperti kita?"

Bagus. Sekarang Haechan ada diantara dua orang yang sedang bergosip.

"Percaya padaku, dia bisa membeli kita semua semudah dia membalik telapak tangan--"

"Tidak mudah jika itu telapak tanganku," hardik Haechan yang benar benar kesal sekarang, "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Choi Junhong, Kim Yeri. Tiga menit sebelum para petinggi itu tiba."

'Tiga menit, dan si Babon itu benar benar tidak muncul,' mulutnya sekarang mengatup rapat, tapi sumpah serapah dikepalanya tidak berhenti.

Dua menit.

'Apa si Bodoh itu tersesat?'

Satu menit.

'Akan kupastikan malam ini adalah makan malam terakhirnya.'

Tiga puluh detik.

'Hidup ini tidak penting bagi nya.'

Dua puluh detik.

'Manusia itu jelas jelas tak punya ambisi.'

Sepuluh detik.

'Ya Tuhan! Dimana Babon itu?!'

Haechan bahkan bisa mendengar langkah kaki dan obrolan ringan para guru dan tamu di sisi pintu yang lain,

Lima detik.

Jantung nya mulai berdegup tidak karuan, jika--

'Oh. Bagus. Bagus sekali Babon gila, kau masih menghargai hidupmu, huh?'

Nafas dan degup jantungnya berangsur stabil saat surai hitam pemuda yang dia sebut Babon itu muncul di pintu yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus pandangannya.

Tepat saat pemuda itu menyelinap duduk diantara barisan siswa yang lain. Pintu yang ada di sisi lain ruangan menjeblak terbuka, dan penglihatannya jatuh pada sekumpulan orang yang (ia yakini) akan mengubah hidupnya.

Daedalus.

Dia adalah seorang seniman, penemu, pematung, desainer, arsitek, dan pengrajin yang terkenal di zamannya. Tidak ada yang meragukan karya nya.

Tempat ini diberi nama Daedalus bukan hanya untuk sekedar formalitas. Tempat ini dibangun untuk mendidik manusia, agar mereka terampil, berdedikasi, dan berguna.

Tidak.

Bukan.

Apa makna berguna dalam kepalamu?

Jika yang kau bayangkan adalah berguna untuk kehidupan mu di masa depan, untuk meraup banyak uang dan emas yang akan kau nikmati di hari tua nanti.

Itu benar memang, tapi keadaan disini akan membuat semua hal itu menjadi salah kaprah.

Nantinya, jika petinggi kelas atas memilihmu, setidaknya kau adalah yang paling beruntung.

Anggota keluarga mu akan bernafas lega, mereka tidak akan dijadikan budak di ladang atau tambang, dibebaskan dari wajib upeti, dan pemerintah kota akan menjamin beras untuk keluarga mu.

Dipilih oleh petinggi kelas atas bukan jaminan penghasilanmu tinggi, anggap saja begini, 50% untuk keluaga mu, 25% untuk tempat tinggal dan makanan mu (petinggi akan menjaminnya), dan sisanya adalah pundi pundi yang akan kau kantongi.

Tapi tidak setiap tahun petinggi kelas atas membutuhkan orang orang baru, mereka hanya datang jika mereka dalam keadaan terjepit saja.

Maka, mayoritas siswa disini dipilih oleh para petinggi kelas menengah. Tidak akan se-menyenangkan jika dibandingkan kau dipilih oleh petinggi kelas atas, tapi setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada dipilih oleh para pengusaha.

Pejabat kelas menengah hanya akan menjamin keluargamu bebas dari perbudakan, mereka masih harus menyerahkan upeti dan berkeringat untuk mendapatkan beras.

Tempat tinggal dan makananmu mungkin tetap akan menjadi tanggung jawab petinggi itu, tapi penghasilan yang kau terima mungkin hanya dua kali sebesar upeti yang dibayarkan keluargamu.

Terlihat kejam?

Tapi itu lebih baik, daripada bekerja untuk para pengusaha.

Tidak ada jaminan untuk keluargamu, mereka hanya akan menjamin tempat tinggal dan makananmu. Beberapa pengusaha yang cukup sukses dan sedikit murah hati, mungkin akan memberikan tip kecil untuk membayar keringatmu.

Tentu sebagian besar siswa tidak mengharapkan para pengusaha memilih mereka, tapi sedikit dari mereka juga hanya akan pasrah ketika pengusaha itu mengulurkan tangan.

Mereka yang menyambut uluran itu dengan senang hati, adalah mereka yang tidak punya keluarga, dibuang, atau tidak peduli lagi akan nasib keluarganya. Mereka menganggap, bahwa itu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyambung hidup.

Tentu Haechan tidak bisa puas hanya dengan menjadi bawahan pengusaha. Keluarga adalah prioritas utama baginya. Dia adalah sulung dari tiga bersaudara, dia harus menjadi pembuka jalan utama agar keluarganya bebas dari kesengsaraan.

Itulah mengapa disetiap simulasi pertemuan, Haechan berusaha memperhatikan setiap detail yang disampaikan oleh para pembimbing, memastikan tidak ada satu hal yang dia lewatkan. Mengikuti dan memberikan atensi penuh pada setiap kelas yang dia hadiri.

Haechan benar benar bahagia ketika dua tahun lalu, dia dijadikan Ketua Murid. Mendengar dari para siswa senior yang secara gamblang menyatakan bahwa mudah bagimu untuk memikat para petinggi kelas atas jika kau adalah seorang Ketua Murid. Rupanya mereka beranggapan, bahwa Ketua Murid adalah juara dari semua yang terbaik di sekolah ini.

Tentu saja Haechan setuju akan hal ini. Bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi hampir seluruh penghuni sekolah juga setuju akan pernyataan ini.

Dua tahun terakhir ini dia telah berusaha (bersama Ketua Murid yang lain) untuk menekan kedisiplinan seluruh siswa disini, memberikan motivasi (atau teguran) untuk mereka yang membutuhkan, dan menjadi jembatan yang baik bagi siswa dan dewan guru.

Pertemuan yang dia hadiri saat ini hanyalah simulasi, memberikan sedikit gambaran akan pertemuan legal yang akan mereka ikuti apabila telah memenuhi syarat.

Dan kabar baiknya adalah, Haechan telah mendapatkan tanda tangan kepala yayasan untuk formulir pendaftaran miliknya.

Dia sudah memenuhi syarat untuk ikut dalam pertemuan lelang semester depan. Usia dan intensitas kelas yang dia hadiri telah memenuhi syarat.

Ini adalah pertemuan simulasi terakhir yang harus dihadiri siswa tahun kelima, sebelum akhirnya mereka ikut serta dalam lelang.

Petinggi yang kini berdiri di tengah ruangan ini hanya menyapa sekenanya saja, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk menatap lekat lekat setiap siswa yang hadir. Nyonya Hwa yang mengambil alih sisa pertemuan, memberikan nasehat pada murid muridnya dalam mengikuti pertemuan lelang semester depan, dan memperkenalkan para petinggi yang ada disampingya.

Nyonya Hwa adalah Ketua Yayasan sekaligus Kepala Sekolah ini. Perawakannya yang keibuan dan hangat membuat siapa saja yang ada didekatnya merasa segan.

Haechan sangat menghormati dan menghargai Nyonya Hwa, mengangkat topi untuknya yang dengan gigih memajukan segala aspek di sekolah ini.

Pertemuan diakhiri dengan para siswa yang membungkuk hormat pada tamu yang beranjak keluar dari ruangan. Berdiri, lalu berderak menuju pintu keluar dan melangkah menuju aula makan malam.

Haechan terbiasa menjadi yang terakhir meninggalkan aula pertemuan, memastikan seluruh kelengkapan laporan absensi teman teman nya. Mempersiapkan laporan yang akan Ia sampaikan pada guru pembimbing setelah jam makan malam usai.

Sebelum akhirnya menyetujui ide untuk makan malam saat ini juga bersama temannya yang lain, karena bagaimanapun Haechan adalah remaja dalam masa pertumbuhan yang membutuhkan asupan makanan yang bergizi.

Aula makan masih terasa penuh sesak, tapi mungkin lebih baik daripada harus memasuki aula ini 30 menit yang lalu.

Haechan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju etalase di sudut ruangan untuk mengambil jatah makan malamnya.

Etalase ini menghadap ke bagian depan ruangan yang biasa ditempati para guru dan tamu, Haechan melempar sekilas pandangannya ke arah sana tentu saja.

Sedikit penasaran saat matanya menyadari bahwa bagian depan terasa sedikit ramai, padahal hanya ada tambahan 3 orang petinggi yang tadi menghadiri pertemuan, dan seorang polisi berpostur tinggi yang sedang berdiri dekat dengan guru pembimbing nya.

Berusaha tidak mempedulikan hal itu, sekarang matanya menangkap hal janggal lain di depannya.

Mark Lee, berdiri di depan etalase yang hampir kosong itu dengan tatapan (yang nyaris kosong juga) lurus ke arah para guru dan tamu berada. Tangan nya memegang nampan makan malam yang masih utuh.

"Aku tidak jadi memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan mu jika kau ingin tau," kata Haechan saat yakin bahwa ia telah berada di jangkauan pendengaran laki-laki didepannya, "kau mendengarku?"

Tidak. Dasar Babon!

Pria ini jelas jelas jadi tuli saat ada didekatnya.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Baiklah. Haechan berusaha mengabaikan patung didepannya ini, dan meraih salah satu nampan berisi makan malam yang tersisa dari etalase.

To be Continued

Belum masuk ke konflik, masih narasi awal untuk pengenalan cerita..

Maaf untuk banyak kesalahan yang menyakiti mata,

Ada yang mau pindah ke wattpad??

Boleh tanya tanya di fb saya : Annesa Ayu...

Thanks.


End file.
